


A New Fan

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Het, Humor, Quidditch, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: It's terrible falling for your best mate's ex and worse when they're a Tornados fan.





	A New Fan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).

> Prompt H5: It's terrible falling for your best mate's ex and worse when they're a Tornados fan.
> 
> Thanks to M for the beta. Hope the prompter enjoys!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Ron took his usual spot in the stands, setting his second ale down at his feet.

The Cannons came out onto the pitch to a smattering of applause. They weren't dead last this season and Ron noticed an increase in the number of fans. 

He recognised the regulars in the crowd. The wizard he referred to as Kingsley in his head because of his resemblance to the Minister of Magic. A pointy-faced git who looked like Malfoy. Who might have been the real Patil sisters but he never got close enough to be able to tell for sure.

Today, though, he spotted someone new. 

Ron cocked his head to the side and tried to place the face, blinking in surprise when he realised who it was.

"Cho Chang," he said, more loudly than he intended because she turned around and frowned. 

"Ron Weasley?" she squinted at him.

"In the flesh," he replied with a grin. "Didn't know you were a Cannons fan."

"Their Seeker shows a lot of promise." She turned back toward the match just as the Tornados forced the Cannons' Keeper to dive right, putting him out of position, and scored. "Their Keeper, not so much."

Ron had to agree though he wouldn't betray Oliver like that and say it aloud. Wood probably should have retired two seasons ago but he was still better than the reserve Keeper.

"What do you think of the new Beater?" he asked, leaning forward so he could listen to Cho's reply.

It had been so long since he had anyone to talk to at a match _about_ the match. Harry came out with him occasionally but mostly they drank too much and moaned about goings on at the Ministry, how much Teddy had grown, and how Hermione was doing now that she and Ron had broken up. 

Perfectly fine, apparently, Ron thought sourly.

Cho continued on about the difference between the Tornados Chasers and the Cannons, and Ron hadn't enjoyed himself so much in years. 

Seeing the focus and intensity on her face as she spoke stirred an entirely different area of passion in Ron. He could easily imagine what she'd be like in bed, chasing her orgasm like a Seeker chasing the Snitch.

"Have you heard a word I've said?" 

Ron was shaken from his fantasy of Cho riding _his_ broomstick. "Yes, of course."

She rolled her eyes and stood. 

"You're leaving?" Ron said. "Match isn't over yet." 

"Isn't it?" 

Ron looked up at the scoreboard. 

Tornados 420 – Cannons 80

"Want to get a pint?" he asked, somewhat desperately. 

"As I was saying, I need to go." Cho smiled. "See you," she said before Disapparating.

"Damn." Ron finished his ale as the rest of the fans made their way out of the stadium. When he was nearly the last person in the stands, he stood and Apparated home.

~*~

The next two weeks were like torture. He couldn't get Cho out of his head and he didn't even know if he'd see her at the next match.

The worst of it was when he saw Harry a few days later and belatedly remembered his best friend had dated Cho and it hadn't ended well. They were cordial enough when they saw each other but he didn't think Harry would be particularly thrilled to hear that Ron was interested in his ex, even if it was ten years later.

Had they fucked? Ron's brain asked and he shook his head. No, surely not. They'd barely kissed from what Ron recalled.

Then again, he hadn't told Harry quite everything that he and Lavender had got up to. 

A born cocksucker, that one, he reminisced with a sigh.

Ron made more of an effort before the match than he normally would. What was the point in showering when he might end up with beer down his front before the match was over?

This time he showered and shaved, even used a bit of that fancy French cologne Bill had given him when he officially became an Auror. 

He only bought one ale this time, though he began to regret it as the Wasps ran up the score and there was no sign of Cho.

Mood turning dark along with the sky, Ron stood just when he caught sight of Cho climbing the stairs.

"Sorry," she said and walked down his row, taking the seat beside him. "Work ran later than I expected."

Smiling ear to ear, Ron sat back down. "You haven't missed much."

Cho looked at the scoreboard and laughed. "Fifteen goals isn't much?"

"Cannons only got one and that's all that matters." 

Cho laughed again. "Tell me about it. Who scored?"

Ron launched into a lengthy explanation, describing every glorious detail and watching Cho's face as he did. The way her eyes widened in awe or her lips twitched when she stifled a laugh that Ron would have sooner seen let out.

"And he didn't get called for blagging?" she asked, incredulous.

"Nope. The Wasps' captain argued for ten minutes but the referee wasn't having it."

Cho shook her head. "The refs in the league are rubbish." 

"Too true but this time it was in our favour so I'll take it." He took a deep breath. "So, Cho," he started.

"Yes?" Cho looked at him and, from her expression, he didn't think he was reading her wrong.

"Have time for a pint tonight?"

She smiled shyly. "I'd prefer whisky if it's all the same to you."

Ron grinned and stood. "Brilliant."

~*~

Three shots in and Ron knew he'd met his match. Cho hardly seemed fazed by the whisky and he didn't want to drink any more because he had something else on his mind.

Her, naked, in his bed.

"Come back to mine," he said as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. 

She searched his face and seemed to be satisfied with what she saw there. Leaning in close, she pressed her soft lips to his slightly numb ones. "Let's go."

Ron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close, his chin resting on the top of her head and his rising erection pressed to her stomach as they Apparated straight to his bedroom.

Proving she was as eager as he was, Cho reached behind his neck and pulled him down into a kiss, slipping her tongue between his parted lips and pressing her body flush to his.

"Are you sure," he started, moving his mouth to her neck and alternating nips and licks to the soft flesh, "you're not too drunk?"

"I'm just a bit tipsy," Cho said with a giggle and purposefully thrust against him. "You?"

"Sober enough," Ron growled and slid his hands under her robes to grip her bottom. "Perfect," he muttered, squeezing the muscled globes. She clearly had kept fit but was still very feminine with curves in all the right places.

She pushed back, breathless, and lifted her robes over her head and tossed them on the floor.

Ron licked his lips when he saw the lacy knickers and matching bra, both a pale blue with bright blue trim. Ron saved a thought for how good she'd look in Cannons colours but decided he'd much prefer to see how she looked in nothing at all.

Stripping off his own robes, Ron pushed down his slightly worse for wear Cannons boxers and reached for Cho again, pulling her down on top of him on the bed.

"Ooo," she cooed, settling over his cock. "I think I'm going to enjoy _this_."

Ron slid his hands up her sides and around her back to unclasp her bra, aching to free her tits. 

"Let me do it," she said after his struggles proved fruitless. 

If Hermione's had been a little too small and Lavender's almost too big, Cho's tits were just right. They fit into the palm of his fairly large hands as if made for them.

Ron lifted his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth, laving the pebbled skin until the nub was hard, then moved over to the other, his thumb and forefinger continuing to pinch and tease the first.

Cho gasped when he used his teeth, the heat between her thighs emanating through her knickers to his cock as she writhed on top of him.

"Take off your knickers," he said, tugging at the sides. Cho leaned down for a quick, open-mouthed kiss, then lifted off him to slide down the damp garment.

Ron held the base of his cock as Cho straddled him again and sank down onto his length, eyes rolling back in her head for a moment when she was fully seated. 

"You're big," she said before lifting up and sitting down again. "God...."

Ron grabbed her hips, thrusting up to meet her every time she lowered herself down. She bent over him, hanging on to his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh.

The soft whimpers and gasps that fell from her lips turned Ron on as much as watching her bouncing tits over him and feeling her warm, wet cunt squeezing around his cock.

"You look fucking gorgeous riding me," Ron said between clenched teeth, needing to come like he needed to breathe.

Cho let go of his shoulders and sat up straight, tipping her head back as Ron increased the speed and depth of his thrusts. "Fuck, yes, harder, YES!" she cried out, clenching tight around him.

"Oh, fuck!" He groaned as he came, cock throbbing and pulsing deep inside her. He didn't move, didn't think he could as he tried to catch his breath and steady his heartbeat.

"That was brilliant," Cho said, sliding off him and curling up beside him. 

He sighed and wrapped an arm around her, tugging her close. At least she wasn't in a hurry to leave.

~*~

"Ron," Cho said softly, fingers sliding through the small patch of hair at the centre of his chest.

"Mmm?" he replied sleepily.

"There's something I have to tell you." 

There was a note in her voice that hit Ron like icy water.

Did she think this was a mistake? Was she already in a relationship with someone else? Was she trying to get closer to Harry again?

Harry. Fuck. He'd worry about Harry later. 

Much later.

Pulling himself out of his panicked thoughts, he said, "All right. What is it?"

She exhaled slowly. "I'm not a Cannons fan. I've followed the Tornados since I was six."

Ron couldn't breathe. "The Tutshill Tornados?"

She nodded. "That's why I was at that match."

"And the next one?"

"I went so I could see you." She started to slide her hand down the flat plane of his stomach but Ron gripped her wrist, stopping her progress.

"This is a lot to take in," he said. He thought he'd found someone he could truly make a connection with. The next question was crucial.

"How do you feel about the Wanderers?"

She grimaced. "Can't get away from them when I'm back home. It's awful."

Ron sighed in relief. 

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close again. "I suppose I might be willing to take in a Tornados match from time to time."

Cho looked up at him from where her head was resting on his chest, lifting her face, and he leaned down for a kiss.


End file.
